The Wedding
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: After years of waiting, Beth and Evie's wedding has finally arrived. Takes place between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 of Happily Ever After.


"This just doesn't feel right." Evie said, staring at the dress in front of her. Mal rolled her eyes for east felt like the thousandth time in the hour since she'd met up with her best friend. "This isn't my wedding dress."

"Yes, it is. You've been looking at it for an hour, you need a break." Mal said as Evie's phone rang. The blue-haired girl sighed as she walked over to the table where her phone was

"What I need is a new dress." she said, grabbing her phone and raise it to her ear as she answered it without looking at the Caller ID. "Hello?" she asked, staring at the dress on the mannequin in thought.

 _"Hi, pretty."_

"Hey, B!" the taller girl said, smiling as she turned from the dress. "How's Charmington?"

 _"It's good. Do you want me to say hi to your stepsister?"_ Evie let out a humorless laugh, causing Beth to chuckle. _"I'll take that as a no."_

"Don't call her that." Evie said.

 _"Your mom is still technically her stepmother so..."_ Evie groaned. _"All right, I'll stop. Let's talk about the souvenir I got you."_

"You got me a present?" Evie asked.

 _"Of course I did, you're my Lady. More importantly, you're my fiancée."_

"In a month, I'll be your wife." Evie said, grinning. Beth chuckled.

 _"And you'll start getting two souvenirs."_ Just then, Mal stood up and walked over to her best friend.

"Hey, can I talk to her?" she asked. Evie frowned, but nodded and handed over the phone. "Beth, it's Mal."

 _"Oh, hey. What's up?"_

"Evie is freaking out over her dress again. She thinks she needs a new one." Mal said, ducking out of Evie's grasp.

"Mal, give me back my phone!" Evie exclaimed. Beth chuckled.

 _"Put her back on, I'll take care of it."_

"Yeah, okay. See you later, Beth." Mal said, handing the phone back to Evie.

"Hi, honey. I'm sorry about that, Mal's overreacting." the blue-haired girl replied.

 _"Is she?"_ Evie closed her eyes.

"No." she admitted. Beth laughed softly.

 _"Eves, I'm sure your dress is beautiful."_ Evie sighed. _"You've been working on this dress for months, you've just been staring at it for too long. Take a break from it for a couple of days."_

"Beth..." Evie said, trailing off.

 _"Evie, you'll look beautiful in whatever you've designed."_

"But-"

 _"Evie, I promise I'll love whatever you choose to wear."_ Evie chuckled. _"Will you take a break from the dress?"_

"Okay." Evie said, giving in.

 _"Thank you."_

"I miss you, babe." Evie whispered, turning away from her best friend with a soft smile.

 _"I miss you, too, pretty. I'll be home tomorrow, though."_

"Promise?" Evie asked.

 _"Nothing could keep me from coming home to you, Lady Evelyn."_ Evie grinned.

"I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." she said.

 _"I love you, too, Evie."_ Hanging up the phone, Evie turned back to her best friend, glancing at the dress.

"Maybe it is the perfect dress." she said, moving to sit next to the purple-haired girl. Mal let out a sigh of relief. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Yes." Mal said, standing up and leading the girl out of the room.

* * *

The next day, Evie was walking through the castle when she saw Beth. Smiling widely, she walked over to the blonde and immediately wrapped her arms around Beth's waist from behind. "Hey, you're pretty. Want to get married?" she asked, kissing the blonde's jaw. Beth grinned, turning around in Evie's arms. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm the pretty one in this relationship."

"Nice, Eves. Really nice." Beth replied. Evie chuckled as she pressed several kisses to Beth's cheek, eliciting giggles from the blonde. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Evie whispered, kissing her fiancée. Beth pulled away with a grin.

"I love you." Beth said.

"I know you do. That's why you gave me this gorgeous ring." Evie teased. Beth laughed softly. "Come on, I want to show you something." Evie said, pulling the blonde to the suite that they were to move into after their wedding. Glancing at Evie, Beth opened the door to find several of Evie's possessions inside.

"I go away for three weeks and you move into our suite without me?" Beth teased. Evie rolled her eyes.

"You haven't even moved in here yet. You're in your old room until after the wedding. I just moved most of my stuff in, I'm not completely moving in until after we get married." she said. Beth looked up at her fiancée.

"Evie, if you want to start staying here, you can." Evie shook her head.

"No. We're moving in here together. I'll stay in my castle until we get married." she said.

"We have several spare suites. If you want to move into the castle, we can set you up in one of those and you can use your castle as a getaway or a workspace for Evie's 4 Hearts. Whatever you want." Beth offered.

"I'll think about it." Evie promised. Beth nodded. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure." Beth said, kissing her fiancée once more before grabbing her hand and gently pulling her down the hall.

* * *

"Good morning." Beth smiled at her fiancée as she walked out of the bedroom the next morning. "What time are we meeting your parents for breakfast?"

"We've got an hour." Beth said. Evie grinned, wrapping her arms around her fiancée's waist. "Whatever shall we do with that time?"

"I think we can find something to do." Evie whispered, leaning in. Beth smiled softly, moving to meet her halfway only to pout when the blue-haired girl leaned out of her reach. "We can get ready for the day."

"That's not nice." Evie chuckled. "Fine. But you're sleeping here again tonight."

"Absolutely, Princess." Evie said. Beth grinned, stealing a kiss before Evie could step away. "I've got a surprise later, by the way."

"For me?"

"For us." Evie corrected. Beth smiled softly. "Go get ready." The blonde nodded, stepping away and making her way back into the bedroom. Looking around, Evie noticed a picture frame that wasn't there the last time she'd been in the suite. "Hey, B?" she called out.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get this picture?" Beth poked her head through the doorway, seeing the frame Evie was holding.

"Lonnie took that in high school. I found it a few weeks ago and decided to frame it." she explained. Evie smiled softly. "We look really happy in it."

"We were really happy. We still are." Evie said, walking over and kissing her fiancée. Beth grinned as they broke apart.

"I'm going to continue getting ready. You should start, we don't want to be late." she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Evie's cheek before stepping back into the room.

* * *

"I can't believe you set this up for us." Beth said, leaning in and kissing her fiancée before taking in the picnic that Evie had set up for them.

"Six years together and you're still surprised by my romantic gestures?" Evie asked. Beth chuckled. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Beth said, smiling softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Evie's jaw

"Babe!" Evie said, laughing at the ticklish feeling.

"Nobody's around." Beth whispered. Evie chuckled, pushing the blonde back.

"That never worked out for us when you tried it in high school." Beth grinned.

"This isn't high school." she pointed out. Evie rolled her eyes with a smile. "Fine. If you won't kiss me, then I guess it's present time."

"Present time?" Evie repeated. Beth nodded. "Finally. I was wondering how much longer I was going to have to pretend to love you before you gave it to me." the taller girl teased.

"Why am I with you?" Beth asked. Evie grinned, leaning in so they were only centimeters apart.

"Because I adore you. You are my everything and I love you more than words can express." she whispered, kissing her fiancée softly. Beth smiled softly as they broke apart.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I don't care about what you can or can't buy me, I care about you." Evie said. Beth let out a soft laugh before pulling a box out of her purse. "Beth..."

"I didn't buy this, Evie." Beth whispered, opening the box to reveal a beautiful gold chain with a red heart pendant. Seeing the necklace, Evie let out a slight gasp. "Apparently, this was one of your mother's favorite necklaces. It got left behind when she was sent to the Isle and Snow kept it. She said that if anyone should have it, it should be you." Evie looked up at her fiancée. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Evie replied. Beth smiled as a kiss was pressed to her cheek. "You said Snow White wanted me to have this?"

"Yes, she did." Beth said. Evie bit her lip as she felt Beth's chin on her shoulder.

"All this time, I've painted her as the enemy. Maybe there might be the slight possibility that she might not be that bad." she whispered. Beth frowned before shaking her head.

"That was the most confusing sentence I've ever heard in my entire life." she said. Evie laughed. "Do you want to meet her?"

"Do you think I should?" Evie asked.

"She's going to be attending our wedding, you can meet her there." Beth replied. Evie bit her lip. "You've avoided her long enough, Evie." Taking a deep breath, Evie nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

"Come here." Beth said, pulling Evie to the side the night before their wedding. They'd invited Jay, Carlos, Jane, Doug, Lonnie, and Dizzy over to join themselves, Mal, Ben, Belle, and Adam over for dinner. Evie smiled softly, leaning in and kissing her fiancée softly. "You've got twelve hours to change your mind and leave town."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Evie said, leaning in and kissing her fiancée again. Beth grinned. "I love you, Princess Bethany, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you, too, pretty." Beth whispered. Evie smiled softly. "God, I can't wait to be married to you."

"Neither can I." Evie replied, kissing her fiancée.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Mal asked as she walked into the living room of the suite she shared with Ben, where Evie was spending the night. Evie smiled as she stared at her phone.

"Looking at pictures of me and Beth."

"Speaking of pictures of you and Beth, I have something for you." Evie turned to her best friend, who handed her a picture frame. "I took this picture at the party after Ben's coronation. I don't think I've ever shown it to either one of you."

"Mal..." Evie whispered, looking at the picture of herself and Beth sitting together during a break from dancing. Beth's head was on Evie's shoulder while Evie's arm was around her waist, the taller girl pressing a kiss to the top of her head, being careful to avoid hitting her tiara. "If you'd told me when we were in the limo on our way to Auradon that I'd fall in love with the princess, I would have laughed in your face and immediately began looking for a poison apple. Then we stepped out of the car and our hands touched. From that moment, I was hers. Even when I tried to deny it, I was hers." Mal smiled.

"I know, E. I saw it in your eyes." she said. Evie blushed. "So did she, I could tell."

"Really?" Mal nodded. "I had no idea."

"You're the only one. We all saw it." Mal said. Evie smiled softly. "Do you want to see the one I'm giving to Beth tomorrow?" the Queen asked. Evie nodded, looking at the picture. Seeing the picture of herself and Beth on a red carpet, she grinned. She had her arms around Beth's waist, her hands on the blonde's back as they smiled widely at each other with love radiating in their eyes.

"It's perfect. She'll love it." the blue-haired girl said. Mal grinned. "God, I love her."

"I never thought you'd fall in love with a girl - growing up, you were obsessed with finding a prince - but I'm glad you met Beth." Evie smiled softly,

"I'm marrying my true love tomorrow." she whispered. Mal smirked.

"We don't actually know that she's your true love. She didn't use True Love's Kiss to break Uma's spell on you in high school, she took you to the Enchanted Lake." she said. Evie glared at the girl. "I'm joking, E. She's your soulmate, that's obvious."

"She's perfect." Evie said, smiling softly. Mal wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulders from behind. "God, I love her."

"I'm happy for you, E." Mal whispered, kissing her best friend's cheek.

* * *

The next day, seemingly everyone in Auradon was sitting in the cathedral. Beth and Evie were standing together at the front with friends on either side of them. Ben, Lonnie, and Jane were standing next to Beth while Mal, Carlos, Doug, and Dizzy were standing next to Evie. Beth was walked down the aisle by her father while Jay walked with Evie before standing on Beth's side (over the years, he'd become close with Beth and was elated to find a way where he could outwardly support both women during the ceremony). Fairy Godmother was standing in front of them, performing the ceremony. It had taken all of Beth and Evie's willpower to not scream during the beginning of the ceremony - they just wanted to get to the vows, they just wanted to be married. Finally, it was time for the vows.

"Repeat after me: I, Bethany Amelia, take you, Evelyn Grimhilde." Fairy Godmother said.

"I, Bethany Amelia, take you, Evelyn Grimhilde." Beth repeated.

"To be my wife." Fairy Godmother said.

"To be my wife." Beth repeated.

"To have and to hold from this day forward." Fairy Godmother said.

"To have and to hold from this day forward." Beth repeated.

"For better, for worse." Fairy Godmother said.

"For better, for worse." Beth repeated.

"For richer, for poorer." Fairy Godmother said.

"For richer, for poorer." Beth repeated.

"In sickness and in health." Fairy Godmother said.

"In sickness and in health." Beth repeated.

"To love and to cherish." Fairy Godmother said.

"To love and to cherish." Beth repeated.

"Till death do us part." Fairy Godmother said.

"Till death do us part." Beth whispered, smiling up at Evie as she squeezed the taller woman's hand.

"Lady Evelyn, repeat after me: I, Evelyn Grimhilde, take you, Bethany Amelia" Fairy Godmother said.

"I, Evelyn Grimhilde, take you, Bethany Amelia." Evie repeated.

"To be my wife." Fairy Godmother said.

"To be my wife." Evie repeated.

"To have and to hold from this day forward." Fairy Godmother said.

"To have and to hold from this day forward." Evie repeated.

"For better, for worse." Fairy Godmother said.

"For better, for worse." Evie repeated.

"For richer, for poorer." Fairy Godmother said.

"For richer, for poorer." Evie repeated.

"In sickness and in health." Fairy Godmother said.

"In sickness and in health." Evie repeated.

"To love and to cherish." Fairy Godmother said.

"To love and to cherish." Evie repeated.

"Till death do us part." Fairy Godmother said.

"Till death do us part." Evie whispered, smiling at the blonde. Beth grinned as Lonnie handed her the silver band. Fairy Godmother looked over at her.

"Princess Bethany, repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed." she said.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Beth repeated.

"With my body, I thee honor." Fairy Godmother said.

"With my body, I thee honor." Beth repeated.

"And all my worldly goods, I thee share." Fairy Godmother said.

"And all my worldly goods, I thee share." Beth repeated. Her hands shaking, she slipped the ring on Evie's left ring finger. Meeting Evie's eyes, she squeezed her hand again.

"Lady Evelyn." Fairy Godmother said softly. Evie smiled widely at the blonde in front of her before taking the matching silver band from Mal with a deep breath. "Repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Evie repeated.

"With my body, I thee honor." Fairy Godmother said.

"With my body, I thee honor." Evie repeated.

"And all my worldly goods, I thee share." Fairy Godmother said.

"And all my worldly goods, I thee share." Evie repeated, smiling widely as she slipped the ring on Beth's left ring finger. Fairy Godmother smiled proudly.

"By the power vested in me by the King and Queen of Auradon, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Lady Evelyn, Princess Bethany, you may now kiss your bride." she said. Beth turned to Evie with a huge grin, pulling the girl into a kiss. Evie smiled into the kiss, pulling her close.

"I love you." she whispered against her wife's lips.

"I love you, too." Beth replied as they broke apart.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually married!" Beth said the moment the door to Evie's dressing room was closed. Evie grinned as she was pulled into a kiss. "Evie, we're married. We're finally married."

"We are." Evie said, wrapping her arms around her wife. Beth held her close. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you, too." Beth whispered. Evie kissed her cheek. "There's no going back now. We're in this forever."

"I guess it's a good thing I want this forever." Evie said, smiling at Beth. The blonde grinned. "We have a reception to get to."

"Yes, we do. Let's go, Princess Evelyn." Beth said, grabbing her wife's hand and pulling her toward the door.


End file.
